


For Us

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Light Angst, M/M, Tags May Change, Writers, kind of, nurse!kihyun, nursing student!kihyun, writer!hyungwon, writers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hyungwon's a struggling author, just trying to find that big break. Kihyun, his boyfriend, is studying day and night to get his nursing degree... on top of working two part-time jobs. But, when the big break finally comes, will it really be worth all that Hyungwon had ever dreamed?





	1. Chapter 1

"Why won't this fUCKING. CHAPTER. COME OUT??????" 

Kihyun chuckles knowingly at the irate screams coming from the office. He sets the knife down, stifling a tired sigh as he begins massaging his hands as he walks towards the source of the noise. He goes down the hall and raps his knuckles softly against the wooden door. 

"Kitten~" he calls, resting his forehead against the cool wood as his eyes fall shut. "Why don't you take a break and come help me make dinner?"

"I can't, babe," Hyungwon replies, his voice muffled. "I've fallen behind on my work... I need to catch up tonight." Kihyun grumbles low in his throat, pouting in dismay.

"You're not going to get anything done in the mood you're in, Wonnie," he states simply. "Now come on out. I need someone to chop up veggies for me." He hears a sigh, and he almost thinks that Hyungwon is going to deny him. After a few silent moments, though, the door unexpectedly opens. Kihyun falls forward, but lands with a slight 'oof' against his boyfriend's thin frame. A warm chuckle resounds in his ears, and he smiles faintly at the delightful sound.

"You know, I'm actually in the mood for some takeout tonight," he begins to say, wrapping his arms around the older and petting his back consolingly. Kihyun releases an amused breath as he pulls away, forcing himself to straighten up and seem much more energized than he actually feels. 

“We’ve already spent our monthly eating-out part of the budget,” he tells the younger, as if he should already know this. “Besides, what I’m making will be much better than delivery.” Hyungwon hums, unable to keep himself from caressing Kihyun’s cheek absentmindedly. The older has been getting thin lately, and it shows in his face more than anywhere else. The typically chubby cheeks have thinned out and sunken in, making him seem more like a ghost of his former self than anything else. Hyungwon knows it’s because the older is overworking himself, but if there’s one thing you can’t tell Kihyun, it’s to slow down. 

“Okay, I’ll help,” he says willingly. Kihyun gives him a grateful smile before nodding and turning away, heading back to the kitchen. Hyungwon notes the way the older’s clothes hang off him, seeming about twenty sizes too big… He’d find it cute if he knew those clothes had fit him perfectly only two months ago. 

He knows it’s because of the second job Kihyun had had to undertake to make ends meet. The older is currently in school for nursing, as if having one broke member of the relationship wasn’t bad enough. And now, he’s working two jobs… Hyungwon had offered to get a job himself, to help out in some way with the bills, but Kihyun had insisted he keep his time open exclusively for the freelance gigs that come his way every once in a blue moon. They’d fought about it for a couple days before Hyungwon had finally given in. 

Though, he’s still filled to no end with guilt over the situation. Kihyun just does so much for him, to support his dream of being a successful novelist. He does whatever he can to show Kihyun how thankful he is, and he types his fingers down to the marrow to try and finally land a publishing contract. Such a big break hasn’t come yet, but it will. He’s sure of it. 

Hyungwon does everything the older asks of him that night, even going so far as to shoo him off to do the dishes. Kihyun goes off reluctantly, shooting the younger a bemused little grin.

“I’ll be studying if you need me,” he tells his boyfriend, smirking in slight disbelief as Hyungwon starts up the dishwater. “Just... remember to use the blue dish soap, okay? Not that cheap yellow stuff you got last time. It doesn’t get all the grease off the pans... And, make sure to put everything away in the right place. There’s a diagram in the drawer beside the sink if you need help, or you could just come as—"

“Ki,” Hyungwon interrupts, chuckling good-naturedly despite his growing annoyance, “I’ve got this. You go study for that big exam you’ve got tomorrow, okay?” Kihyun hovers in the archway for a moment, one foot in the hall and the other still in the kitchen. He chews on his lower lip, his eyes shining with hesitation, before giving a small nod. He shuffles off, and Hyungwon waits to breathe out a sigh until he hears the bedroom door creak.

He knows Kihyun’s only being extra-anal about the dishes because of the exam. He  _knows_ Kihyun will be fine tomorrow, will be just his usual amount of nitpicky after he gets out of class... But, that doesn’t make it all the easier to bear now, especially when he’s just trying to do something nice for the older in the first place. After all, Kihyun  _knows_ Hyungwon knows how to clean dishes and put them up, he knows the younger is a grown man and not a hapless five year-old. He  _knows_ that...

Hyungwon scrubs at the dishes a little harder than is necessary, his long fingers gripping onto the pink sponge in aggravation. He takes his sweet time cleaning, needing to get out all his annoyance at the shorter before joining the older and bringing more negative energies amidst Kihyun’s already-existing stress.

He finishes up the task, putting away everything exactly how it should be. He goes off to the bedroom, rubbing at his eyes. He knows he should probably be back in the office, trying to get that damned chapter out of his head for a bit longer, but he’s burned out. He’s been staring at that digitized screen for too many hours than is natural today.

Hyungwon doesn’t glance at the bed as he passes through to the adjoining bathroom to take out his contact lenses and trade them for glasses. He doesn't take note of the lack of movement from the older until he’s lying beside him, pushing the man’s textbooks and notes out of the way. 

He can’t help the small smile pulling at his lips, gaze affectionate as he finally realizes Kihyun’s out like a light. The older’s lips are slightly parted, a soft snore escaping through them. His glasses are askew on his face, crooked and so adorable. Hyungwon chuckles softly, affectionate. He shifts around to gather the last of the notes and cards and puts them on the bedside table, plucking Kihyun’s glasses off, as well, before shutting off the light.

The writer throws the blanket over them both, snuggling into Kihyun’s side and resting his head on his chest.

“Good night, Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon mumbles, his voice already thickened by drowsiness. “I love you... even if you annoy the shit out of me with all your nagging sometimes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hyungwon huffs out a breath as he stares at the shelves upon shelves of chips. He chews on his lower lip, kneading the chapped skin between his teeth. His pupils shake slightly indecisively, and he finally whips out his phone to ask for a second opinion.

“Hello~?” his boyfriend answers sweetly on only the second ring, and Hyungwon can’t help the soft smile that comes to him.

“Do you want the barbecue or the regular chips this time?” Hyungwon asks, glancing between the two flavors for the umpteenth time. Kihyun chuckles breathily on the other end, and Hyungwon can almost  _hear_ the older shaking his head.

“Since when were chips on the shopping list?” he asks back, not answering the question. Hyungwon pouts, poking out his plump lips as his gaze turns plaintive.

“Since I saw we would have a little extra cash once I got all the coupons, so I put them on last minute,” he explains, his tone a near whine. “I thought you might like a snack for when you’re studying late at night...” Granted, if that were only the case he’d have just gotten a cheap bag of baby carrots... but, he’d rather Kihyun gain some of his weight back, and what better way to do that than by loading him up with fatty, salty goodies? Kihyun hums into Hyungwon’s ear, sounding not entirely convinced.

“Well, that’s sweet, but don’t bother,” he tells the younger. “We don’t need to be spending extra money when we have it, we should save it.” Hyungwon huffs out a breath, rolling his eyes as he grabs a bag of barbecue  _and_ a bag of regular chips. Even if Kihyun doesn’t think it’s important to be a healthy weight, Hyungwon does... even if he’s a bit skinny for his height, too.

“Wonnie,” Kihyun says, his tone weary, “don’t get those chips. I mean it. We don’t need them.”

“You’re right,  _we_ don’t,” Hyungwon replies. “ _You_ do.” Kihyun pauses for a moment, and Hyungwon takes the opportunity to prop the phone between his cheek and shoulder, placing both hands atop the handle on the buggy. He steers it away, heading for the eggs and dairy section.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply,” Kihyun says, his guarded tone telling Hyungwon he knows  _exactly_ what the younger is trying to imply.

"I just... want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself,” Hyungwon says, sheepish. He doesn’t want to fight with the older over the phone, in the middle of the grocery store like this... or at all, for that matter. But, Kihyun always gets so defensive when Hyungwon points out his wellbeing, for whatever reason, so saying he’s overworking himself has always been an easy way to start a fight with him. Kihyun’s silent for a while, long enough for Hyungwon to get to his destination and pick out some eggs on sale. Buy a dozen, get a dozen free? Hell yeah! 

“I appreciate it, babe,” Kihyun tells him finally, his voice guarded, “but we just shouldn’t be spending frivolously right now. Okay?” It’s Hyungwon’s turn to be quiet, the younger glancing at the bags of chips as his heart sinks. He mentally shakes his head, though, continuing forward as he silently refuses to let the older man starve himself.

“Are you going in to work the graveyard shift again tonight?” Hyungwon asks, an obvious attempt to change the subject. Though, the detest for the mere mention of Kihyun’s second job is clear in his voice, even though he’s the one that’s brought it up. Sometimes, he just hates that damn fast-food job Kihyun got... If only the older would let him help out, then Kihyun wouldn’t be losing weight now, and he wouldn’t be so damn annoying all the time.

“Yeah, I actually got called in to work a double shift, so...” 

Hyungwon has to pause, gripping onto the handle of the buggy so tightly his knuckles turn white. A double shift?? What the fuck???? 

“And,” Hyungwon says, reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, “just when exactly are you going to, you know,  _rest_ between working double-shifts and going to classes only to work more shifts at that shithole?” He spits the question out like acid, glaring forward at the front window of the store like it could somehow give him all the answers to what he needs. 

“I know things have been strained lately...” Kihyun replies without answering, speaking slowly as if he’s choosing his words carefully. “But, they  _will_  get better.”

“It’s not even that, Kihyun!” Hyungwon snaps, his voice so loud a few people passing by the section glance over at him in surprise. The man gives a sheepish smile in apology before continuing on his way, towards the register. “I don’t care if things are hard financially, just so long as you take care of yourself.” He pulls to a stop at an empty register, starts piling up the items and pulling out his wallet. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you when I get home.” He hangs up before Kihyun can answer, not wanting to hear some lame excuse from the older.

He greets the cashier, a pretty girl popping a piece of gum between her teeth. He mutters a small apology as he starts to pull out all the coupons, and she laughs, offering an only somewhat-apathetic ‘every little penny counts’. He nods, laughing along as he distractedly looks once again to the front window, his big, dark eyes skipping over all the different posters proclaiming sales and local festivals and... 

“Are you still hiring?” he asks suddenly, head snapping to the cashier after sighting the ‘help wanted’ poster. She blinks in surprise, holding the coupons carefully as she types them into the system. 

“Y-Yessir,” she replies, seeming a bit confused. “Would you like an application?” Hyungwon gulps hesitantly, but nods anyway. He can already  _hear_ the fight Kihyun will pick with him for even thinking about this. He knows the younger will most definitely not even like him filling an application out, much less to turn it back in like Hyungwon plans to do tomorrow...

Kihyun will say how he can take care of everything, just so that Hyungwon fulfills his dream of publishing a book. Which, Hyungwon appreciates, he really does... He just doesn’t understand why his dream is more important than Kihyun’s health, not when his dream doesn’t mean anything in the first place without the older by his side.

He walks out of the store with bags hanging from his arms and the application in his hand. He sighs, glancing down at it...

He won’t tell Kihyun about it unless he gets the job. That way, in case he doesn’t, he won’t have to fight with the older for no reason. At least, then, Hyungwon will have something to defend when Kihyun tries to tell him to forget about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hyungwon hadn’t... really expected to get the job. Truly. The last time he’d worked a shit part-time job was in high school, and it didn’t really last that long. He didn’t have any references to speak of, and even with his flexible schedule, he hadn’t thought he’d  _actually get it_.

But, here he is, with a work schedule clutched in his long fingers as he waits for his boyfriend to come home. He’s been at clinicals all day, doing one of his last rounds before graduation. He doesn’t even know if the older will be able to come home before his shift at Burger King is supposed to start. He’s tried texting the man, but that had been pointless because of the no-phone rule when the nursing student is working the floor.

The front door suddenly opens, pulling Hyungwon from his thoughts, and Kihyun rushes passed the kitchen without so much as a sideways glance. Hyungwon frowns, picks himself up slowly from the dining table to follow after him. He finds Kihyun throwing his scrubs off only to stumble into his work uniform, seeming frazzled.

“Damn class ran late again,” he grumbles, his tone thrumming with aggravation. “I’ve called ahead to tell them I’d be late, but of course someone’s quit so there’s no one to work my shift with me...  _again_. I swear, why can’t people just turn in a proper notice?? I know it’s fast food, but—”

“I got a job.”

Hyungwon had figured the best way to do it was to just say it quick, like ripping off a bandaid. He’s never been much of a fan of beating around the bush, anyway, and neither has Kihyun. Besides, this kind of surprise would be easier to swallow if he was just told at once. But, now, with the way Kihyun’s gone completely still, not looking at him, he isn’t so sure...

“It’s uh... at the grocery store down the street,” Hyungwon goes on to say, suddenly nervous. He’s chewing on the inside of his cheek, smiling as best he can. “The hours are flexible, so I can adjust my writing schedule around it,  _and_ you could quit this job now! You could focus on your studies more now!”

He can tell by the way Kihyun’s back is hunched that he doesn’t like this whatsoever. His lips are probably pursed, his eyebrows drawn together... Hyungwon can practically hear the expression.

“... We’ll talk about this when I get home,” he finally says, swiftly tucking his shirt into his pants. Hyungwon huffs out a breath, purposefully taking a step in between Kihyun and the door.

“You shouldn’t go to work mad,” he frowns, his brows drawn together. 

“Then you shouldn’t have thrown this at me when we didn’t have time to talk about it!” Kihyun snaps, shoving passed the younger to get out of the room. Hyungwon does his best not to feel hurt, but sometimes his best isn’t good enough to get the job done...

“Then quit so you can stay home and fight about it with me!” Hyungwon fires back, a slight whine to his voice. “You can get into some comfortable clothes, eat a decent meal, get some rest... Please, just don’t go to that damn job tonight.” Kihyun glances at him as if he’s just sprouted three extra heads, an expression that’d be funny in a different situation.

“I’m not quitting this job, or my other one,” Kihyun tells him simply, rolling his eyes as he continues his indignant march towards the front door. “I need them to take care of you.  _That’s_ my most important job...”

“Kihyun, we’re supposed to take care of  _each other_ ,” Hyungwon sighs, annoyed. Used to, when they’d first gotten together, such a sentiment would have been beyond romantic... But, now, it just makes him feel useless. “I’m your partner, not your child, and I’m not being a very good partner when I see you working yourself to the bone but won’t do anything about it.”

“I told you, I’m fi—"

“No, you’re not,” Hyungwon interrupts, growing more and more agitated as the conversation goes on. “You’re too stubborn to admit it, but you’re overworking yourself. You don’t eat enough, you don’t sleep enough... Between your studies and your jobs, you’re going to die young!!!”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Kihyun scoffs, though he does pause now and turn to face the younger. There’s sympathy in his eyes, maybe even a bit of guilt. He reaches out, tries to take Hyungwon’s hand, but the younger only pulls it free. Kihyun’s eyes soften, and he tries not to laugh at Hyungwon’s pouting expression as he grabs for the younger’s hand again. Hyungwon doesn’t pull away this time. He’s quiet for a moment, pulling the hand close to his chest as his thumb drifts over the younger’s knuckles.

“Remember when we were in high school...? When I found you in hall, crying about those jocks picking on you again?” 

Hyungwon visibly ripples at this, his pout growing even more at the memories. High school had been tough on him, despite his good looks. He was always picked on by the ‘in-crowd’, he thinks because of how he’d never socialized with them. He wasn’t exactly the... kindest boy in school himself, talking down to everyone he didn’t think worth his time. And that was if he even deigned to talk to you in the first place... That didn’t make him all that popular, and the jocks especially tended to hate him due to his attitude and how the girls would just throw themselves at him, despite him not being interested in them in the slightest. Despite his soft feelings, he had a pretty tough exterior.

Even then he only had eyes for one other...

“I promised you that I’d take care of you,” Kihyun goes on to explain, his tone soft and gentle. “I promised to always be there for you, to protect you and keep you from crying ever again.” Hyungwon doesn’t particularly remember that specific day, if he were to be honest, but he won’t ruin the moment and say so.

“That was back then,” he says, still not meeting Kihyun’s gaze. “Things have changed,  _we’ve_ changed... You don’t need to protect me from stuff anymore, and I should help out when I can, at least.” Kihyun pushes a breath out through his nose, a long exhale as he watches the younger. He brings Hyungwon’s hand to his lips, presses a kiss against the back of it.

“Okay, baby,” he finally relents, taking a step closer to the younger man. Hyungwon perks up, a soft smile coming to his face as he meets Kihyun’s eyes. “Just so long as you don’t let this get in the way of your writing, I won’t give you a hard time about it...”

“ _And_ you’ll quit your second job?” Hyungwon asks, not bothering to shield his voice from the hope. Kihyun chuckles softly and leans up on his tiptoes to kiss Hyungwon’s cheek.

“Yes, I’ll quit my second job.” 

Hyungwon’s so happy and proud of himself, he can’t help but wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist and hug him tight, kiss him swiftly on the lips. Kihyun laughs against the kiss, hugging the younger around his neck. His heart beats a bit faster, just so entirely happy. 

He just doesn’t know what he’d do without the younger by his side... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! Sorry this update took so long ^^; Hopefully y'all won't have to wait as long for the next one! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy <333

"Hey, babe...?” 

Hyungwon turns his face from the warm spray of water, peeking through his flattened bangs. He picks his hand up and pushes his hair back, poking his bottom lip out in a confused pout when he hears the bathroom door open. He blinks away the droplets from the showerhead splattering up into his vision, shifting to pull the curtain back.

“What’re you doing home? I thought you had work.” 

Kihyun’s brow furrows in confusion, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I work Friday nights, today’s Thursday...” He stares at Hyungwon as if he’s grown four extra heads. “ _Please_ tell me you’re nearly done in there. We have to leave in thirty minutes.” Hyungwon’s confused expression only worsens at the news that they’re going anywhere tonight... But, then, just like in the movies, his mind flashes back to two weeks before, when Kihyun’s mother had called and invited them both out to dinner... for Thursday...  _this_ Thursday.

“ _SHIT_!” Hyungwon spits out as realization struck him. He ducks his head back in, blindly reaching for the shampoo to quickly scrub at his head. Kihyun’s bemused cackle fills the small, steam-filled room, and the sound of the door opening and closing again signifies the older leaving him to it. 

Kihyun’s sitting on the couch in the living room when Hyungwon emerges, having finished getting ready in record time. His hair has a bit of a tousled effect to it due to his own rush, but it honestly just helps give him more of a natural chic, in the taller’s most humble opinion. Kihyun glances back at his boyfriend at hearing him enter, smirking a bit as he stands. 

“Is... your father going to be there?” Hyungwon can’t help but ask, gulping thickly. Kihyun reaches out his hand, offering it to the younger as he gives him a gentle smile. 

“Probably not,” he answers, having to make an effort to keep the resentment out of his voice. “I mean, after what happened last time...” Hyungwon nods quickly, telling Kihyun he doesn’t have to keep talking about it. A ball of guilt rises in his throat at the memory, his thick lips dropping into a frown.

Last time they had met with Kihyun’s parents, the older’s father had clearly not even been informed that he’d be meeting his son’s  _boy_ friend. It’d resulted in the man storming out of the room halfway through dinner, his wife hurrying after him while nagging him about his behavior. This had been after an  _hour_ of awkward small talk punctuated every so often by pointed questions from the father. Frankly, Hyungwon doesn’t care one way or the other if they get approval from the closed-minded man, but he wouldn’t mind it if he were to get approval from Kihyun’s mother.

After all, the woman had been so sweet and welcoming to him. But, he’s been worried ever since that his mother might not like him as much because of that little drama... 

“Don’t worry, babe,” Kihyun suddenly says, as if hearing Hyungwon’s thoughts. “Mom sounded more than happy to see us both.” He threads their fingers together, giving his boyfriend an encouraging smile. Hyungwon squeezes tight onto Kihyun’s fingers, grateful for the reassurance. Kihyun pulls him along, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand as he leads them both out of their home. 

“It’s so good to see you two again,” Kihyun’s mother says as she sits across from them, setting the last side dish in the middle of the table. “It’s just so rare I get to see my dear son anymore...” She throws Kihyun a playful little glare, causing Kihyun to purse his lips in amusement.

“I’m sorry, Mom, really,” he starts, automatically apologizing. “Clinicals and work just keep me so busy... I mean, Wonnie doesn’t even see me much these days with finals coming up.” Hyungwon nods in agreement, doing his best not to seem as bitter as he feels over that little tidbit. It’s one of his least-favorite things about Kihyun being in school. But, he consoles himself with the fact that it’s nearly over. 

“Our schedules aren’t really meshing lately,” Hyungwon adds in, trying to help Kihyun to get out from his mother’s casual glare. “Between his workload and mine, it’s just hard to see each other.” He makes sure to throw on a dashing smile for the woman before he continues, using his charms to his fullest advantage. ”I promise, after Kihyunnie graduates I’ll make sure he invites you over, and you can come spend a whole weekend with us in the city.”

The woman brightens at this, reaching across the table to pull adoringly at Hyungwon’s cheek.

“That sounds wonderful!” she says, earning a soft chuckle from the younger man. “It’s nice my Kihyunnie chose to settle down with someone so polite and thoughtful... Much better than  _some_ of the boys you’d bring home when you were a teenager, I must say.” The tips of Kihyun’s ears go red at this, and Hyungwon can’t help but laugh at how he chooses to stuff his cheeks full instead of replying. His eyes fill with this sort of all-encompassing love you only see in the movies, and it’s a look that doesn't go unnoticed Kihyun’s mother.

She smiles so softly, turning back to her food. She takes a bite, then two, allowing for a comfortable silence to fill the space between them before moving on.

“So, when should I be expecting a wedding invitation?” 

Kihyun chokes, outright chokes, on his slurp of soup. He coughs on the broth as it goes down the wrong way, slamming his fist against his chest to clear up is windpipe. Hyungwon’s still coughing next to him when he rights himself, and he cautiously pats the younger’s back to help him get through his own choking spell. He turns to his mother with watery eyes, who seems all too amused with herself. 

“Mom,” Kihyun says, clearing his throat a bit more as it constricts with the force of speech. “We haven’t even talked about that ourselves...” Kihyun’s mother smiles coyly, an almost amused light filling her gaze. 

“Well, you can’t blame me for asking,” she says with only a shrug as Hyungwon finally rights himself. The younger man picks up his glass of water, chugging down the liquid as he stalls for more time to try and think of something to say. “You two have been together for so long, and I’m not getting any younger. I want grandchildren.” 

And, there he goes again. Choking on water. His face flames, tears leaking from his eyes. There’s a burning in his nostrils, and he’s pretty sure water’s just shot up his nose. He hears Kihyun sigh beside him, as if annoyed, and he weakly grabs for the napkin to press to his mouth. Kihyun sets his hand against his boyfriend’s back, rubbing it in gentle circles to help him ease. His mother chuckles airily, cooing sympathetically.

“Sorry, dear,” she says gently, handing another napkin from the center of the table over to the man. Hyungwon waves off the apology, giving one last shuddering cough to dislodge the last of the liquid from his throat. 

“I-It’s alright, Mrs. Yoo,” he says politely, clearing his throat shakily. Kihyun’s palm remains flat against his back, his fingertips picking at the younger’s shirt and rubbing it thoughtfully.

“You two are just so good together,” the woman tells them, her tone almost wistful. “When Kihyunnie told me that you got him to quit his second job... I couldn’t believe it, honestly. Used to, when Kihyun made up his mind, you couldn’t get him to listen to you for anything. Now, he’s listening to other people’s concerns, letting other people help take care of things. It just makes me so,  _so_ happy to see.” 

Hyungwon smiles meekly, having not expected this at all when he got into the car with Kihyun to come here tonight. His skin prickles pleasantly beneath where Kihyun touches him, and he can’t help but relax back into his chair. He doesn’t honestly feel like he’s doing much to help out. Hell, he doubts his own measly paycheck helps to even put a dent into the amount of money they spend on groceries. But, he won’t say that. He won’t burst Kihyun’s mother’s bubble like that. 

“Well,” Kihyun says, retracting his hand and clasping it with his own, “like I said, we haven’t talked about anything like that, so...”

There’s something odd in Kihyun’s voice, a subdued tone that Hyungwon can’t quite interpret. The older’s tone is... almost strangely guarded, as if he’s choosing carefully what he says and thinking hard about how he’s reacting in the situation. Hyungwon glances out of the corner of his eye, sees how tense his boyfriend’s shoulders are. He doesn’t point it out, though it definitely doesn’t settle well with him, either... 

The conversation flows on from there, going down the route of Kihyun’s classes, Hyungwon’s job, how Hyungwon’s family is doing, an update on some of Kihyun’s relatives, updates on Kihyun’s brothers, the weather, sports... By the time they run out of things to talk about, it’s late into the night and far passed time for them to leave. Though, Kihyun still hadn’t relaxed throughout all this time.

As Hyungwon drives them home, he waits for Kihyun to explain his own rigid behavior, but he doesn’t. The older doesn’t say a word about it, instead allowing a tangible silence to sit between them... causing a strange tinge of bitterness to rise in the younger’s heart, a tinge that remains there even after they get home and Kihyun is sleeping beside him while he lies awake, staring up into the dark. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kihyun watches from the couch as his boyfriend holds a potato a bit too far away from himself over the trash can, a confused little pout gracing his lips. He raises the peeler, presses it to the starchy vegetable, and slices down a bit too slowly for Kihyun’s liking. Barely a shred of skin follows the curved blade, and Kihyun just can’t help it anymore. He stands, walks over, and offers out his hand.

“Babe,” he says, his voice tense yet still somehow gentle, “let me peel the potatoes, okay?” Hyungwon sighs defeatedly, handing over the peeler and potato and picking up his wine glass before skulking over to the couch. Kihyun gives him an affectionate smile as he passes, and he visibly eases. 

He isn’t seated for more than two seconds before Minhyuk’s plopping down next to him, a bottle of wine clasped in his large fingers. 

“Don’t feel bad,” he stage-whispers to the younger, making sure he’s just loud enough for Kihyun to hear, “he kicked me out, too.” Hyungwon snorts, shaking his head as he takes a sip of the deep purple libation in his glass. Typical. Kihyun kicks Minhyuk out of the kitchen every month for, even if it’s Minhyuk’s turn to host for their regular group dinners. 

“I don’t know how you deal sometimes, Wonnie,” Minhyuk says, his raspy tone brash and teasing. “He’s just _such_ a nag!!! How can you _stand_ _it_??” 

“Keep it up, Min!” Kihyun calls over his shoulder, not turning around. “And this potato won’t be the only thing I’m peeling!” Minhyuk snickers, leaning against his childhood friend as he turns his eyes back to the TV. It’s playing a slideshow right now of the group’s times together, how they all met in college by some way or another, their parties, their trips together, their parties, their dorms, their parties… 

Those were the days… 

“So, how’s your novel coming, or is that something I shouldn’t be asking?” Minhyuk prods, shifting to drape his lithe form atop the arm of the couch, his head dangerously close to the front door. If it swung open too far, he’d get bashed. Hyungwon sighs, stretching his arm towards the coffee table to set his glass down.

“It… could be better,” Hyungwon murmurs, rubbing at his face in exasperation. He glances over to Kihyun, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t want to say that his own part-time job is starting to make him push other things, like his writing, to the backburner… Kihyun wouldn’t be pleased by that at all. Minhyuk hums, tilting his head as his eyes dart between the two men. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get back on track,” Minhyuk assures him, as if reading Hyungwon’s mind. He keeps his voice quiet, enough to keep Kihyun from hearing. “You know, I get why you got the job, I do, but if it’s a distraction from your writing, then maybe—”

“I’m  _ not  _ quitting,” Hyungwon tells him, his voice low yet stern. He watches Kihyun work as he adds, “I just… need to prove to myself I can do this, okay? Not every writer makes it big with their first release. So, in case this doesn’t work out, I sh—”

“No,” Minhyuk immediately says, shaking his head adamantly. Hyungwon frowns, his brow creasing together.

“Just li—”

“No.”

“But, Min—”

“Hyungwon,  _ no _ ,” Minhyuk says yet again. “I won’t listen to that kind of talk. You  _ will  _ make it big, because you’re a talented man and you deserve it. Plain and simple.” Hyungwon licks his lips, readying himself to explain in the least-condescending way possible how that may just not happen, no matter how talented he may or may not be, but the door suddenly swings open, narrowly missing Minhyuk’s head.

“We come bearing good tidings and great joy!” Hoseok announces as he steps in, his arms loaded down with grocery bags. He flashes the two men on the couch a gummy smile, his eyes remaining on Minhyuk for a moment longer than on Hyungwon. Minhyuk flashes him a cheeky grin as he passes by, Jooheon, Hyunwoo, and Changkyun following behind. Hyunwoo is the first to return after dropping off groceries, placing himself carefully between Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

He leans close to Minhyuk, and Hyungwon can’t help but watch curiously as he whispers something to his childhood friend. The blonde blinks unevenly once, then twice, as if processing what’s being said to him. His eyes then widen to the sizes of saucers, his jaw dropping down to the floor. Hyunwoo pulls a small box free from his jacket pocket and flips it open with his thumb. Minhyuk gasps, his hands grasping the box faster than Hyungwon can look to see what’s inside.

There’s quick kisses exchanged, and a delighted squeal before Minhyuk’s back to looking at the contents of the velvet box. He pulls out a sparkling topaz ring set in a golden band glittering with diamonds. Hyungwon’s eyebrows shoot up at this, surprised more by the expensive look of the ring than the ring itself. Minhyuk slides it onto his own ring finger, throwing himself into Hyunwoo’s lap and kissing him loudly on the lips.

 

When Minhyuk announces his engagement a second later to Hyunwoo and Hoseok, Hyungwon pastes the happiest of smiles onto his plump lips. He ignores the bile of envy clogging up his throat, pointedly not looking to his own boyfriend to see his reaction. Hyungwon does his best not to remember how Kihyun had reacted to the mention of marriage his mother had made only a week prior.

Hyungwon thinks instead of how Kihyun and himself have been together for nearly eight years now, and then compares that quickly with the mere two years Minhyuk’s been with his two boyfriends. He thinks of how Minhyuk could never technically have a legal marriage, because as much as same-sex marriages are looked down upon, polyamorous relationships are so much more so. 

Yes, different couples work at different speeds, and yes Minhyuk should get married to whoever and how many ever whoevers he wants. But… does it just have to be before Hyungwon can get married to his one and only??

 

They have a good-luck toast once the food is ready, and Minhyuk doesn’t shut up the rest of the evening about what plans he already has in mind and what things he’ll deign to let Hyunwoo and Hoseok have an opinion on. Kihyun and Hyungwon give the typical congratulations, but otherwise both men are unusually quiet throughout the duration of the night.

All notice but the two, and it remains this way until they’re home, falling asleep beside each other but feeling worlds apart.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! ^^* Any comments/kudos is highly appreciated <333


End file.
